Listen to the Sea
by Norma Jean the Dancing Machine
Summary: I was a princess of a great nation. Now, I am slave to those that have brought me down. my name will be forgotten, but I will always be Nerita, Princess of Troy. Listen to my tale. Please review. even to tell me if its bad.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Illiad or TROY.

A/N: this is my first fanfic. Please don't totally hate it. It's sorta based on the movie and The Illiad but with a lot of changes. It's told in the POV of Nerita a daughter of Priam and how she goes from being a princess in love to being an old slave.

>>My name will most likely never go down in history. You will hear of my brothers, maybe their wives. You will hear the name of my sister and her story. You will not know off the rest of us, my other sisters and brothers. We did nothing significant; we did not die for or country, though we did fight. We did not fall in love with the enemy. We did not predict our lives falling apart. We just lived. Before get to where I am now my friend, I must tell you of my life as a Princess of Troy.

I see you sit up in anticipation. You know of Troy in all its wonder and tales. You now know I was princess and smile. You think I am Cassandra right? No my friend I am not. I am her sister, a less famous, beautiful, insane picture of her. Let me tell you of my family.

First of, my name is Nerita. I am twin sister to Paris. I see you smile again my friend, you know of him. At the time of our birth it was said Cassandra rushed in. She looked at Paris and told our parents to kill him, that he would bring our downfall. According to legend my mother asked Cassandra what of me, and dear sister smiled. She said I would protect my people as I would protect the sea. When mother asked her what that meant, Cassandra told her to look at my eyes, which had turned into the blue-green of the sea. A gift from Poseidon my father said. Then, as I'm told, he turned to Cassandra and told her to never talk of her prediction again. Since that day Cassandra never spoke of Paris again.

I had a total of ninety-nine siblings. Fifty brothers and forty-nine sisters. Well fifty if you counted our dearest cousin Briseis.i remember growing up trying to remember everyone's name. Sweet sisters Damalis and Kyntheia. Brave brothers Hector, Evander, and Timoleon. All of them save for Hector, Paris, and Cassandra, you will never hear from again.

It is so trivial now. Being carefree. Being able to lord over who we wish.I can remember playing with my usual playmates of Paris, Breseis, and, Hector and getting into mischief. Paris stealing father's horse, Briseis, stealing food, and I wandering the halls at night. Only hector staed out of trouble.The four of us looked an extodinarily alike. All with dark curly brown hair, dark piercing brown eyes excluding me. We shared a strong, adventurous spirit. When Hector met the divine Andromache, us four fell in love. Everything was good. Except Cassandra. Most of my family despised her. My mother found it to painful even to mention her name. My brothers and sisters gossiped to maids and others. She rarely left her room, and when she did she spoke to only Briseis, hector, my sister Macaria, Andromache, and myself.I would find her sometimes out in the courtyard late at night, singing and whispering. It was so strange to see the one once called the beauty of Troy, to become a maniac.But most days she seemed normal, and life was good.Yes our lives were good.

My friend I must sleep now. I will stop here for the night. I am growing old and need my sleep. Tomorrow I will continue on the day I met the one most will blame the war on. Do not fret my friend; my story is far from ended. >>


	2. Welcome Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own Illiad or TROY

To my reviewers-

peter pan- go me! thanks for reviewing pal. Please don't stop.

Phoebe Dynamite-yes there is a mean kid, ok there is a couple of mean kids. Thanks for posting and reviewing!

Anna- I'm glad you really like this. I'm sorry if this next chapter is bad. Please keep reading.

Soccer rocker- I promise it won't all be sad.

I'm sorry if these next few chapters sound weird. L please don't yell at me! I'm really mixing fact and fiction together.

>>

Chapter 2- Welcoming Feast

>>I remember what a beautiful day it was. Apollo sent a sun that was warm and bright. Everything and everyone was happy that day. My countrymen were dancing in the streets throwing rose petals, for it was the day my brothers were returning from Sparta. Father said before he died he wanted for his kingdom. He wanted tranquility for his country with no hate from other countries. He wanted Hector to have a country that was friendly and not war torn. Originally Hector was going to go to Sparta alone, save for some servants, but Paris wanted to see the world. Or at least the rest of the women in the world.

It was also the day my engagement to Prince Vasilios of Thrace would be dreadfully announced. At the feast tonight my brothers would be welcomed and I would pictured as a woman to be married. As I ran from my room to the throne room I forgot my troubles and waited for my brothers. I raced down and stood next to Andromache and my nephew Astynax. Andromache's face glowed with happiness. She and Hector had such a great love for each other and it was horrible when Hector had to go on even the shortest trips. She gave me an excited grin and we began to clap as my brothers entered the room. Hector approached my proud father first and embraced him. Paris stepped forward and my father greeted him as well. That's when our eyes averted to the woman next to Paris. Her hair was tucked behind a white veil and her eyes delicately outlined in kohl. She had a great beauty, greater even the Andromache and my sister Rhodanthe. We all looked at her curiously as we heard Paris say confidently.

"Helen of Troy."

My father merely smiled and embraced her as well. Paris and the lady Helen walked of somewhere but Hector ran toward Andromache and held her close. It was so loving. As Hector held his son our eyes met. Handing Astynax back to Andrmache, Hector hugged me.

"Dear Sister you grow taller by the day." He laughed. It was a known fact that I was the tallest of all the girls in my family and I despised it. I laughed as well and we embraced once more. Paris reappeared and we hugged as well and we did our special handshake. That's when Briseis raced to us.

"Paris! Hector!" she called still running to us.

"Beloved cousin your beauty grows with each new day." Both my brothers complimented. Briseis smiled and turned to me. "Nerita have you told them your news yet?" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and muttered curses. I turned to my brothers and said sarcastically, "O Yes! How could I forget? It is such wonderful news. I am to be married to the prince of Thrace. And you know how I wish to be married so. Nothing I like more then leaving my home." I looked at my brothers. Paris was laughing so hard he was nearly on the floor and Hector had turned a scarlet shade.

"The wild sea nymph to be a married woman?" one of them choked out roaring with laughter. I couldn't keep my face in a scowl any longer and I laughed along with my brothers and cousin.

"And what of you Briseis?" asked Paris, failing to see what robes she was wearing.

"Briseis has taken the robes of a priestess and we are very proud of her." said my father who like my brother appeared out of no where. Father put his arm around us and led us to the courtyard where a celebration was beginning.

"Aglaia! You are hurting me!"

It was now nightfall and the feast was very soon. My sisters had taken it upon their selves to prim me for my future husband. Usually I dressed my self in a simple dress and wore only the golden seashell necklace Hector gave me. But tonight I was pushed into an exquisite turquoise dress with numerous gold ornaments and a silky veil. After forever I was ready.

Earlier on I asked Andromache to ask Cassandra to the feast. She rarely came to feasts of any sort but I wanted her there tonight.

Feeling nervous, I walked out onto my balcony. It gave me splendid view of the ocean. I asked Briseis to stay and talk with me. My friend she looked as pampered as I was that night. We talked about our new lives. Me as a princess of Thrace and her as a priestess. She knew I could never love Vasilios. She knew I loved Egan, an archer in the army. She also knew that if I could not have Egan I would dedicate my life to Artemis and pure ways. Dear Briseis she held my hand and told everything would be fine. I smiled and we made way to the feast. As we walked down the marble stairs we saw an unexpected person. The princess of the shadows herself.

Cassandra.

But the Cassandra we knew was pale and gaunt. The princess had her hair decked with pearls and a gown of silver. I smiled and said thanks to the gods for having her come and for Andromache and Macaria who most likely got her ready. When she saw us she smiled shyly and walked with us.

The feast hall never looked so grand. My family sat all along the table. I of course sat next to Vasilios. Next to me were Cassandra and Briseis. We said our prays to the gods and began to eat. I was having a spirited conversation with Cassandra when Vasilios spoke out loud suddenly, "I know you."

He said staring straight at Helen. >>


	3. Freedom and Friendship

Disclaimer- I still don't own Troy or the Iliad though owning Eric Bana doesn't bother me. To my reviewers-

Anna- you rock so much! Thanks!

Satara- Bonjour! Later down the line I may have nerita kick arse as a warrior princess but for now she is just a teenager trying to find herself…sounds familiar. Please tell me if said character becomes a Mary- Sue. Thanks for reviewing! AilbethBooks- hola! Cool you called my storyline eerie! That's awesome! But im not to sure how I want this sea nymph thing yet. O and Cassandra. I like Cassandra 'cuz she is just a poor person predicting the future. She'll be in the story throughout. Thanks 4 the review.

Dani- well silly goose you have to see TROY! Or read the Iliad. Or enter my mind .K, bye

Priestess of the Myrmidons- I like non typical stuff. Keep reading! Thanks 4 review!

Chapter 3- Freedom and FriendshipThe chatter around us ceased. All eyes were focused upon Helen. Poor girl she looked so scared.

>"You are Helen of Sparta are you not?" Vasilios asked almost accusingly.

"Helen of Troy," my twin replied though not sounding as confident then he did the first time.

"Ha. Helen of Troy? I know Menelaus; he will fight for you back then put both your heads on pikes. I know he will start a war, and I fear him for that reason, so my dear." He said turning to me, "I am afraid I cannot marry you." He walked of mightily and my mother and father followed him begging about treaties and such. Through my daze of happy confusion I looked over at Helen. She was on the verge of tears. With a small gasp of apology she fled the table. Paris put his hands on his face and sighed. He stood up and without looking at me uttered an apology and left the table as well.

The table had never been so silent. There were few whispers amongst my siblings on how I wasn't crying yet or what that would like to say to Vasilios and Helen.

"I knew she would bring trouble to us! This is only the beginning to our horrible future!" Cassandra said loudly.

We all turned and looked at her. Now audible whispers of 'insanity' and 'odd' floated throughout the table. Cassandra must off heard for she too got up and raced from the table. Slowly all the dinner guests were leaving. That's when Hector suddenly stood up. I thought he too was leaving the disaster site. He looked at me and smiled

"Because father is not here, I shall give Nerita, her toast. Though marriage is not in store for you at the moment, be happy. I know you already are. Your freedom as a sea nymph means more then marriage. So well then... To never-ending love, peace, and freedom!" he rose his glass to me and drank. With a smile to me he sat.

After the toast, talking and eating resumed. Briseis slid into Cassandra's chair and began to eat her food. Shaking my head I began to eat and converse as well.

One thing kept me from enjoying myself. It was that look on Helen's face. That heart breaking look. I wanted to tell her that Vasilios was a fool and didn't mean those things. I had to talk to her. I bid farewell to my family and began to search for Helen.

After a few wrong turns and empty rooms, I found Helen in the courtyard. She was sobbing on Paris' shoulder. It broke my heart to see someone cry so hard. I straightened my own shoulders and walked over. Paris gave me a surprised look and weak smile. Helen put her head up and stared at me. Her kohl was smeared. Her hair was a mess. She looked miserable and upset beyond words.

"Nerita! I am so sorry. I ruined your marriage. This is my entire fault. You have every right to hate me. If, if, there is any thing I can do please…"

"My dear lady! Please calm yourself!" I gave her a stern face before I continued. "First I do not hate you. Second this marriage was a failure to be doomed any way. Vasilios does not want to marry me nor me to him... He would search for a reason not to marry me. " I gave Helen a smile.

"I don't deserve your acceptance. Some of your siblings have made that already made that clear." Helen whispered. Paris looked at her and frowned. I knelt down next to her and held her hand.

"Helen, Vasilios is a fool. Those cruel things he said were just hurtful lies. I think he welcomed this marriage as happily as I did, and used your presence as a way to get out. Please don't be sad. I don't like seeing people upset especially when they are my friends and sisters." That last part finally made her smile. The three of us stood and embraced.

"Good night Nerita, be blessed with pleasant dreams." Together Helen and Paris made their way back to their chambers.

I smiled and looked to the stars. For a minute in time everything seemed fine. The Trojan breeze was like a gentle whisper. Music could be heard from the feast hall. My freedom was restored. I was lost in a pleasant reverie when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Princess?" 


	4. Traitor

Chapter 4 – Traitor

>>Curious, I turned around and saw Kyros. Tall, muscular, black eyed Kyros. O how I wanted to take his hand a run away!

"May I sit?" I would like to talk to you." His eyes looked urgent and energetic. He wanted to discuss something important. I nodded and he sat next to me. We sat in silence before he spoke.

"I am - err - sorry to hear of your engagement." He said awkwardly, looking at his hands. His voice sounded hopeful. He was not sorry. He had spoken of marriage to me before. I not becoming princess of Thrace helped our plan.

"News travels fast through the palace? O but you know I could never love him! I mean, how could I? When my heart belongs to you?"

I looked up at him and he kissed me. We broke apart and smiled sappily at each other. We went for another kiss… unaware of the person standing next us.

"Traitor."

I looked up in alarm and saw Cassandra. Her eyes were blazing. She looked furious. "You are a traitor." She repeated ominously. Her icy stare froze me into immobility. "I love Kyros! I, I can't help it! Love just happens Cassandra, and I am not a traitor for falling in love! But please don't tell. Not yet. I'm scared that this…"

"I do not care who you wish to love as long as you do not love Apollo as I once did. I call you a dirty traitor because you comforted that Helen of Sparta."Cassandra's glare was still upon me.

"What was I supposed to do? She was upset. I had to help her. It is my duty as her now sister to comfort her. Besides she was crying over my wedding. Not a serious thing to cry about." I said calmly.

"She was ready to go home! She was going to leave but you had to comfort her. Saying everything was alright. Everything is NOT all right! She is our downfall." Cassandra roared. "Mark my words, by the end of the 6th moon Troy will burn on the account of you comforting her." With that Cassandra collected herself and sped to her quarters.

With tears in my eyes I turned to Kyros. In his eyes I saw a dark perplexed fire casting dim light. He outstretched his arms and I sobbed as hard as Helen previously did. For minutes, hours, days, I just wept in his arms. His arms kept me safe. I just stayed in the comfort of his arms as he calmed me and told amusing stories.

"You know I love you." He said stroking my face.

"And I love you." We looked into each others eyes as though our dreams were being flashed before us. Cupping my chin he pulled his face toward me and kissed me. That kiss lasted forever. I knew it was wrong, but I kept going. I knew it was wrong as we giggled into my room and locked the door. I knew it was wrong as I kept taking my jewelry and veil off. I knew it was wrong as I whispered to the moon, "I'm sorry Artemis." 

A/n OK! I know that chapter was way short but please don't hate me! The next chapter will take awhile. I'm having mega writer's block. Okay please keep reading and reviewing! Flames totally welcome.Also I changed Egan's name from that to Kyros because I read a story with the name and I like this better. Please keep reviewing!


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5- The Morning After

>>My friend that night was lifetime ago, but I remember every detail about it. Well you can already guess. Anyway my friend you are wondering 'what happened with my family?' right? A princess marrying an archer? That was out of the question. But Kyros and I swore to be married. Especially after last night.

When I awoke that morning I found my self next to a gently snoring Kyros. Swiftly and silently I made my way to the balcony. Apollo had just sent his chariot across the ocean. The day was early and Kyros had time to escape. I walked back to him. He looked so peaceful, even for just that moment. I didn't want to wake him up, but I didn't want to be disowned. So biting my lip I began to shake him gently. That didn't work. I shook him harder only for him to continue to snore. Frustrated I threw a pillow at him which did the trick. With a dissatisfied grin, Kyros turned to his hair covering his eyes.

"Good morning my goddess," he murmured stifling a yawn. We were so sappy in those faraway years.

"Yes, yes, morning to you too. You have to hurry. If my parents catch you in here, oh it will be the end of us." I whispered. I looked at his surprised face and my heart tore. It hurts to spend a loving night together then suddenly push him out. I must have sounded like a common prostitute.

We dressed in silence, barely making eye contact. Last night had been so wonderful, but this morning held horrible consequences. We debated sending him down a rope on the balcony but that looked too suspicious. We finally decided just to sneak out through my door and get to the stables. In utter silence Kyros and I tiptoed through the majestic hallways and down the gilded stairs. I mumbled an apology for the silence and sneaking to my love. I was so embarrassed. Still creeping about, Kyros grabbed my hand and kissed it before continuing. Hoping this meant all was forgiven, I smiled and continued. That's when we ran into one the last people I wanted to see. No not my sister Cassandra but my sister Rhodanthe.

All sisters fight and argue. It's a basic fact. But there was coldness between Rhodanthe and me... I'm not sure but I think she was envious of my closeness with Hector. She wanted the secret title of favorite sister of the future king of Troy. She was always the prettier one, sought by young courtiers constantly. I was always the wiser one, sought by teachers for my opinions. My wisdom ran in thin that day.

"Well, well, if it isn't Queen Seaweed and what's this? A commoner? I think someone did more in her room than praying to Poseidon. I would expected this of your twin dearest Nerita, and that Helen," Rhodanthe said in an ugly sort of way especially spitting the name Helen. I guess she wasn't pleased with the way everyone was declaring Helen the new beauty of Troy.

"I know not what you are speaking of. This kind man was um, escorting me" I lied quickly.

"Sure, and Cassandra is completely sane." Rhodanthe retorted. Well that just set me off. I hated when those spoke ill of Cassandra. Especially my family. No matter what Cassandra said to me last night she was still my sister and I loved her.

" Wench!" I screamed. "Your battle is with me not with our sister. If you have an ill-mannered thing to say about anyone say it about me and be done. Leave the innocent alone." I glared hard at my sister.

"Fine, but be warned. I hold a dangerous secret of yours and I am not afraid to share it with any one. Least of all father and Hector."

My heart stopped for a second. Would she tell father? He had threatened that if any of his daughters did exactly what I did last night, we would be disowned. Clearly the same rule did not apply for my brothers. Truth be told, I was more frightened of my secret being led out to Hector. I looked up to him so much. I had his trust. For him to discover that I behaved as Paris, I would lose our friendship forever. I would not let her scare me. She could try by dangling this morsel of scandal in front of me yet I would remain brave. "Your tricks do not frighten me for I have some secrets of your own behavior."I said coolly, trying to persuade her that I was unafraid. I was unafraid. I had heard of rumors (or more than rumors) of Rhodanthe's behavior. I think she and Paris have more in common then we thought.

Rhodanthe's eyes grew wide and she mumbled and went on her way. Terrified, I turned to a pale Kyros. He must have felt as frightened as I did. Realization of how much Rhodanthe hated me crept upon me. Now I was afraid. She would tell. I had to stay out of her way until she forgot. Or until I found my own piece of blackmail. I looked at Kyros and smiled.

"She's bluffing, I can assure you." I said reassuringly. "She just wants to see me in trouble. We have no reason to fret."

"At least not yet you mean. We need to tell your family about us. They need to know. We cannot live a lie."

We cannot live a lie. Those words were sharp and agitated.They pulled at me heart. I agreed but how? How could I tell my family?

"I agree Kyros. We need to tell them. But hurry now! The sun is almost up! O I am sorry but we need to lie… just for a bit longer." I stuttered out gently pushing him to the courtyard. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more," Kyros murmured stroking my cheek. He turn around and headed for the stables. I watched him longingly and sat on the bench near the rosebushes.How beautiful the roses were. But their thorns made them seem ugly. It was just like Rhodanthe. Striking yet selfish. I had to talk to someone I could not just let my sister walk all over me. I knew just who to look for.

I began to walk briskly toward the stables. By now Kyros would have left but someone else I loved would be there. Someone who loved horses and would listen to me. Hector. Yes Hector would listen to what had happened. I would tell him and whether he accepted or not, I would live with it.

Finally I reached the stables. Sure enough Kyros was gone and only my brother and his horses remained. I walked in precautious, took a comb and began brushing my favorite horse, Tomesis.

"Good morning sister I trust you slept well. What brings you to the stables so early?" Hector said gently, noticing I was there.

"I need to tell you something. Hector. Something that could ruin my life forever." I whispered.

"What is it? Are you ill?" hector asked concern-like. He dropped what he was doing and walked over to me."Are you in trouble?"

"Please do not hate me for what I have done." I said looking down.>>

>>

A/N: (Ola! Just saying thanks to all who reviewed and an educational not informing that Rhodanthe's name means of a rosebush. In case you were wondering…New chapter soon!


	6. Acceptance?

To my fantabulous reviewers thanks!

Disclaimer- still don't own anything…..especially eric bana L

Chapter 6- Acceptance?

I looked cautiously up at Hector. I'd had just spent the past quarter of an hour telling about last night ( though leaving some parts out) and my plans. I knew he would be confused. I knew he would be angry. I knew he would be disappointed. That's what I feared the most. The disappointment I had to deal with. I hate it especially when you're the one who caused it. With that in mind I looked into my Brother's eyes.

In his ebony eyes, I saw no angry, just perplexity. And disappointment. That hurt. I hung my head defeated and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Sounds as though you lived the adventure you always wanted, but you know it wasn't right."He said with a tad of scolding.

"If you are to reprimand please do so without delay." I said bitterly. I had such little faith for everyone. I looked back into those eyes. Those eyes that held injure that I caused. He composed himself and went on.

"Nerita you know I don't want to reprimand my sister. I know by the look on your face that this is causing you distress. I think the last thing you need is me scolding at you. Yes I am a bit disappointed. I would expect this more of my brothers then my sisters. But I'm curious. I thought that if Vasilios would not wed you would devote yourself to Artemis." He gave a weak smile to my shocked face." Yes I know your secret priestess dreams. Briseis didn't tell us willingly. Paris had to tempt her with plate of pastries. You know how she is with food."

I smiled feebly. "Well my dreams have changed my brother. Hopefully for the better. I really do need your help Father listens greatly to you any thing you say is like a god's words to him." I said pleadingly.

He sighed. "I know, I know. But how? I want you to be happy, but how is this

marriage going to survive?"

"Just like any other good marriage. I mean sure there will be hardships. Your marriage and Paris' are good examples."

"But how do I convince father?

"How do we convince father to do any thing? Tell him it is the gods' will. Tell him…tell him that Poseidon has picked a worthy husband for his mortal daughter. You know father won't resist." Slyly telling hector.

For a second I had him. Father was unable to turn down any offering to the gods saying that his daughter has had a husband picked out by the sea god himself would make him giddy. Hector look bemused and smiled.

"I say this again dear sister. You are wily enough to match Odysseus if you met him. You're idea is good. Maybe not entirely true but clever dear sister." He gave a short smile." I'll talk to him."

"Thank you. This means the world to me."

An awkward silence passed for a few seconds, so I mumbled a farewell and began to speed away.

"I know Kyros. He's a good man and your match. You two deserve each other." Hector said quietly.

Once again I looked at my brother with love and gave him the biggest hug I could muster.

"Thank you."

* * *

O my friend I felt as though I could fly! I was so happy. I had a backup from at least one ally. But there were still people I needed to reconcile/recruit. I decided that first I'd better bet to breakfast and talk to briseis.

When I got down to the hall, the usual people were there. Of course Father and Mother were not there. Nor was Cassandra. But Hector (I guess had beat me here) ,Andromache, Briseis ( eating her large plate of food), Paris and Helen was . A few of my younger siblings doted along the table. Helen was the first one to see me. Her mood was evidently better and she gave me her poignant smile.

" Good morning Nerita. I trust you slept well?" asked hector again unsupciously.

"Clever hector." I thought.

" O as I did. How was all your slumbers? " I questioned unfazed. Answers were muttered as I sat down and began to help myself to Briseis' food.

" We need to talk." I whispered to her between bites. Briseis simply nodded.  
Breakfast passed enjoyingly. Jokes were made. Everyone present had been opposed to my Vasilios. So fortunately most of the jokes were made at him. Even Helen had to laugh at a few of them. Soon everyone finished and the younger ones ran off to get in trouble. And only my brothers, their wives. Briseis and I remained.

" Well I need to speak with Father. Some important news has come to my attention." Said Hector rising from the table and giving me a slight wink. We shared our farewells and he was off again. Paris claimed that his hair need trimming and he left for the barber. So we four women were left alone once more. Briseis and Andromache were planning a visit to Apollo's temple and invited Helen and I. Though nervous about Hectors meeting with Father I agreed. We put on our cloaks and left for the temple.

Briseis was still receiving training on how to be a proper priestess. She seemed to like her position. She left us for a few minutes to find more myrrh and left the three of us alone once more. Andromache began to tell an amusing story about how she once ran away to become a priestess. The story ended quite humorsly and Helen and I laughed so hard that several priests look angrily at us. We giggled again. Briseis came running toward us again to tell us she had to stay extra time. Farewells were exchanged once more and andromache, Helen, and I made our way through the waking city to the palace.  
We were laughing again once more when a messenger arrived. He looked gravely at my comrades and stared at me.

" His majesty, king Priam would like to speak to you in one hour." The messenger's cold eyes bored into me as he turned to leave. I glanced nervously at my friends and sighed. It was now or never.

" I need your help." I begged. With two solemn looks they followed me to my chambers.

I needed to look like a real princess, for today it could truly be my last day of royalty. I called as many maids as possible for send for my sisters. I knew they would help. By the time I reached my room Helen, andromache, Macaria, Damalis and Aglaia had in their hands dresses, jewels, veils, anything I could wear to appear regal.

The maids already had drawn a bath for me with sweet oils. As I was bathing my sisters modeled chitons for me. I needed to look my best today. So first I dried myself and dressed in a pearly white chiton. I adorned myself with my usual seashell necklace but also other gold and ivory arm ware and necklaces. My hair was a trial. Now unlike my sisters I rarely wore veils. I wore colorful scarves covering my hair making it seem my hair was truly the magnificent rainbow colors. I had learned this style from a Jewish slave captive. Most of my family thought it beneath them to wear this style but it was different and stood out. It was exactly what I needed today. As my hair was twisted into the scarf I whispered to Andromache to find kyros who I wanted to accompany me. I just prayed that he looked presentable.

Finally my hour had come and my fated meeting was about to begin. I looked hopefully around d the room at my sisters. From seeing the look on my face they took it as a hint that I was nervous and thankfully agreed to follow me to Father. The six of us glided through the hallways, and made our way down the staircase. My heart was pounding. A thousand and one thoughts swarmed my mind. I searched the through the mirrored halls for my Kyros and fortunately, found. He looked as nervous as I did. With my heart in my throat and sweat beginning to drip we walked not so confidentially into the meeting hall.

Not as many people were there as I expected. There was father of course, o few of his advisors, Hector, my mother, and my and my sisters and I. My father looked up at the seven of us and put his hand up.

" This conversation is for Nerita. Go about your business." Mother, Hector, my sisters, and the advisors bowed toward Father and made their leave. I held Kyros's arm to mine. This conversation included him so he would stay. Father's eyes turned hazy toward this for a brief second.

"Hector claimed he had a dream about you Nerita. A dream that would change your future. In this dream he said Poseidon revealed that you are his real daughter and it is his wish to marry the archer named Kyros the Brave." Father looked toward kyros. "Is this he?" he asked still staring at him.

"It is." I could barely control my thoughts. Would this marriage be allowed or would it not?

" There is more to this ream though. Something Hector left out. You knew about Kyros, did you not? You loved him before you were engaged, didn't you." His words were harsh, but he said them in a even tone. That confused me.

" Father what I have done is displeasing. For that I am sorry. But Father I love Kyros I truly do." I looked down ashamed. I was very afraid now. Curious that Father had not yet respomded, I looked up. His eyes were full of happiness. Again I was confused.

"Dear daughter do not apologize for love. I do not think you did anything that was displeasing. If Poseidon wants a wedding I'll give him your wedding. By the end of this week, I will have gained a son!"

With all the strength I could I hugged my father. The second weight was lifted.

_A/N Everyone throw rocks at me… I know… I haven't updated since a month ago. Im sorry! Lots of homework and track practice. Writer's block has been a problem as well. But the chapter is here! Yay for Nerita she gets her man and daddy doesn't find out the whole truth. Her wedding will be next chapter or the next. And for chronology with the Jewish slave captive, I read somewhere that a Jewish person visited the Trojans at this time so I based of that. Anyway Sorry for the wait and stick around!_


	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hey I'm back after 5 years. Literally 5 years. Wow..um...This story wasn't that great to begin with but, I'm going to try to continue this story. I'm going to try to do my best. K?

Chapter 7. The Wedding

Father kept to his word.

The wedding preparations began immediately. And for the next few days it was nothing but mayhem. All I saw were servant preparing this and me being measured for this gown. It was mess. But I had never been more happy in my life. I was marrying Kyros. I couldn't believe it! I dreamed about this for ages and it was finally coming together. There was only one thing that made me feel less than perfect about this.

Hector.

He hadn't spoken to me in since the morning we talked to Father. He seemed to avoid my glances at the dinner table and left before I could request a moment alone. I pulled Andromache aside one night and asked if I could speak to him and she shook her head.

"Not right now Nerita. He is...overwhelmed"

She gave me a weak smile as I frowned and rubbed my arm.

"Give him time."

I didn't know what to say. What I did was wrong and horrible and foolish. It was terrible! I knew this, he knew this; so why did he help me? I hated this uncomfortable silence that was between us. We had never been in a serious fight. Usually it was Paris I received the silent treatment from. I didn't like this at all. I could only hope that he would speak to me soon and we could talk.

In between the chaos of the nuptials and Hector, the night of the wedding came, and I was terrified. my sisters all gathered into my room and decorated for what seemed forever. They dressed me in my new gown and put all my delicate old arm bands and necklaces on me. I outlines my eyes n dark kohl and placed a silky veil on my flowing hair. I looked at my reflection and smiled with relief and joy.

I couldn't believe this day had come.

My sisters trailed behind me as I walked into the Temple of Apollo. The priests and priestesses held incense in their arms and smiled down upon me. I had offered my dolls here years shortly before Vasilios had came to Troy and then it seemed so real that I was going to get married. But, here with Kyros and my family it felt so unreal. It felt like dream.

The priests blessed us and we exchanged our vows and soon enough it was over.

I was a married woman.

Musicians followed us, children threw flowers at us, and my family trailed behind as Kyros and I rode back to the palace for the wedding feast. The sun was setting and twilight was setting upon us. The crowds were getting larger as we made it back to my home. Everyone was smiling and a few were singing and wishing us both well. Smiling, Kyros turned towards me.

"Are you very happy?"

I touched his cheek and smiled.

"Of course."

"Well good..so am I" he responded and laughed as we got down from our horses and made our past the gates. "I'm even more excited for this feast to night"

I laughed at him."You're even worse than Briseis!" I giggled linking my arms into his.

He groaned a little "You don't mean that" he whined.

"Of course not" I kissed his cheek and made our way into the feast hall.

And that was the end of our happiness forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay...so not only to I suck updating, I gave a short chapter. I didn't really feel like getting through the wedding so I rushed it. If anyone is reading lol.


	8. The Greeks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hey I'm back after 5 years. Literally 5 years. Wow..um...This story wasn't that great to begin with but, I'm going to try to continue this story. I'm going to try to do my best. K? I started these years ago even before I even knew this website. My characters had no substance. I'm trying to fix that now.

Chapter 7. The Greeks

The events of the night swept until nearly dawn. There was dancing and singing and more drunk relatives than I'll ever remember. It was the happiest night I ever had. It was my last time to ever feel as good as I did that night.

After hours of enjoying the festivities, all the couples seemed to slink off into the dark corners of the palace. father was the first to leave blessing Kyros and I, and bidding us all a good night. Soon after I saw Hector rise and give a another toast to Kyros and I. He seemed to keep my gaze a little longer that night before exiting the hall with Andromache's half asleep on his shoulder. Paris I had not seen much of the night nor did I see Helen. I know she had left early claiming a headache. Paris went back and forth throughout the night between the feast hall and his chamber to be with her. He was the one that gave the last speech. Raising his chalice to the air to the few remaining relatives and servants he pronounced to be the finest night in Troy yet, and that nothing in the world could bring us down. As he said those words, I could sense a shadow pass over his eyes. Then I only believed it was him thinking of Helen, sick in their room. I was foolish to think there was not anything else. Smiling, I, placed my hands with Kyros.

"I suppose it is time for us to leave as well" I murmured moving to get up.

"My thoughts exactly" he responded leaning over to kiss my cheek. He helped me up and we began to say our goodbyes around room. Shuffling up the stairs, I felt the excitement of the day to be wearing off. I began to think about what has been happening over the last few weeks. It was just then it hit me that I had not seen Cassandra at my wedding. I couldn't believe I missed out on her not being there. I sighed going up the stairs.

"Tired?" asked Kyros

"Yes...it's been a rather long week"

Kyros didn't reply and we walked into our new room. Almost immediately he went to the and laid down. H returned and beckoned to me to come over. I nodded but I began taking off my jewelry veil. I felt drained, not only from preparing a wedding in a few short day but realizing OI was not speaking to of my closest family members. I glided over to my balcony and looked over the ocean. Apollo would arrive with the sun soon, and I could only see a faint trace of the moon. I sighed and began to think about my life. I was happy with Kyros, I truly was. It had taken months and months of hiding out in secrets rooms and private meetings in the garden to get where we were. It was not easy. For the first time, I felt true remorse for spending the evening with him before we married. It didn't seem right now. I knew that was probably why Hector was upset. That and just the fact I stuck around must of seemed common to him. I heard Kyros move on the bed.

"Nerita, are you planning on sleeping tonight?" he asked sleepily, beginning to sit up. I smiled over at him and walked to the bed. He raised his arms and embraced and I laid down next to him. Nestling my head onto his shoulder I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It felt only a minute later when the I heard the warning bell an horns. They seemed to echo through the palace walls and into my dreams. I awake in alarm as I heard the commotion and felt Kyros' weight under me subside.

"Something isn't right"

Well, way to point out the obvious. I didn't know what was going on. I heard Kyros rush around collecting whatever he needed even though his arrows were not in this room.

"Goodbye my love" he said hurriedly kissing my cheek. "We 'will figure this thing soon enough" with that he fled from the room. I stared after wondering what was going on. I could still hear the warning horns alerting all us Trojans. Draping a blanket around my soldiers and that's when I saw the horror.

They were boats. Hundreds upon hundreds of boats. And they were all heading towards my beach. I gasped in complete terror. They were so many ships coming for us. what could they want with us?

Helen.

I didn't really understand the whole situation. I knew Helen was from Sparta and that she was considered the most beautiful woman in the world. Looking at her it was hard to argue. I had only heard of her beauty and the legend son how men fought for her beauty. I was not really sure whom she was wedded to. It was either Agamemnon or Menelaus. I remember Hector talking about how these brothers were kings in different parts of Greece. Other than that, I was lost. But, I knew enough that when Paris brought Helen it wouldn't be good. I could see the look written on Hector's face that it was wrong. father, on the other hand seemed not to notice nor care that this was another man's wife. He welcome her with open arms. I have never turned down friendship from anyone, and following my father's example tried to welcome Helen. I knew she felt bad when my engagement to Vasilios was broken off. I knew she was mortified. If I really cared about the marriage perhaps I would have been angry, but I could not be angry at her beautiful face. It was obvious how happy she made Paris. It was obvious she seemed at home with our group. She seemed so humble before all of us, I couldn't blame her. I was so scared though as I looked at the boats coming to shore.

I turned quickly and went back into my room. There was a short knock and Andromache and a servant girl walked in. Andromache face looked pale but determined.

"Dress immediately and meet us in the hall" she said shortly. she patted the young servant girl towards me and turned to leave.

"What's going on? Andromache, tell me what is going on!" I shouted. Did she know something I didn't?

"Just dress quickly and meet me downstairs" She rushed from the room and made her way to another sister's room.

"Does no one have a moment to tell me what is going on?" I shouted to my servant. She looked taken back and trembled a bit. I felt guilty but I was annoyed.

"My lady.." the girl began. I put my arm up and silenced her. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Don't. Dress me so I we can find out what is happening"

She began to dress me quickly, tying up loose clothe and flinching whenever she heard the commotion outside grow louder. I heard her whimper when our men released a battle cry. I grabbed her hand.

"It will be fine. Our walls are strong and good. We' will be safe"

The girl looked up at me with her big eyes tearing p up. She nodded to show respect that she heard me and bowed her head and went and began to work on my hair. She braided it quickly. She asked if quietly if I wanted any jewelry and told her no. I was only wearing my sea shell necklace but still I felt overdressed. The calamity outside as growing louder and I could hear the palace erupting with noise. I knew I had to hurry and get downstairs. I smiled a thanks to the girl and lifting my skirts I began to walk away.

"What's your name girl?" I asked.

"Jacinta" she mumbled head still bowed.

"The gods are on our side Jacinta. Remember that." I told her trying to sound stern. I looked t her solemn face as she nodded.

"Yes princess." she responded with a curtsy. She closed the doo to my room and sped off no doubt to help another sister get ready.

I made my past the pillar and down the large staircase. I saw a group of servants standing in a group talking anxiously in front of the council hall. As they noticed me each bowed, and moved aside. I moved quickly past them to where I saw Andromache and several sisters standing,

I looked around and saw most of my brothers were not presents, only the every young ones were sitting around looking curious to what was happening. I looked back to Andromache.

"What is going on?" I asked. It was pretty obvious though.

"The Greeks are coming. They are coming for the Queen of Sparta." Andromache spoke. She said these words calmly but she looked like she was about to cry. "Our archers have been deployed around the walls and the other soldiers are gearing for.." She stopped and began to cry. My sister Polyxena began to hug her.

"The men are preparing for battle." Polyxena stated simply.

I looked back at them in fear. Fight back? Just like that? Couldn't they negotiate something hand back Helen so they could just sail away? Why did they need to fight?

"Fighting is foolish" cried one sister.

"They'll never breach our walls" said another sister.

"You don't know that!" shouted a third.

I couldn't believe these were Trojan women. We were strong and stood by our gods and nation. We couldn't fall apart like this. I glanced around the room and noticed two women were not present. Briseis I knew was at the Temple receiving priestess training. But where was Helen/

"Where's is Helen?" I inquired.

"Hiding in her rooms. I expect she'll be there forever" Polyxena answered sounding bored. "I think she knows her husband will have her for this."

"Hush Polyxena" said my sister Macaria.

"I suppose someone should speak to Cassandra." Andromache spoke finally as she wiped her eyes and cheek. "She must be alarmed at what was going on. Someone go talk to her." She looked at me as she said those words. I grabbed Macaria's hand and we left the room to go to Casaandra's tower.

As we scaled the palace steps, I saw Macaria shake her head.

"I cannot believe this is happening. How long can this last for before they can leave? She wondered out loud. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. I had faith that our wall would stand that we would be safe. Our men had fought ward but never on our shores. It was frightening to know what could happen here. I thought of this until we reached Cassandra's cell. Macaria moved forward and opened the door an d called in. I moved beside ad her and looked around the tower.

It was more of decorated cell then a room. She had a bed and a mirror with stool beside it. The one side of the tower was a large window that over looked the beaches. Smaller window of the side looked over the palace roof.

Cassandra had her back to us as she stood near the larger window.

"The Greeks have arrived." she stated flatly. She rested her head on her elbows and kept looking out over our land. "They want more than we can bargain for."

"They want Paris to return Helen. That we can all guess for sure." Macria said straightening up blankets and papers that were strewed everywhere.

"Yes, you would all say that." Cassandra said still not looking at us. "No one wants to admit our defeat just yet."

"They've only just arrived Cassandra. They will not get far." I started up. Cassandra didn't reply. she turned and looked at me with her dead eyes.

"You are married" she said factually. "It becomes you." She turned back and looked towards the sea again.

Macaria and exchanged the same look we usually did when visiting Cassandra. We were frustrated she could not just speak to us face to face most of the time. we were also worried she had not eaten the food Macaria had brought last night to her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you want anything? I'm sure there is wedding cakes still floating around"

"I want Helen of Sparta to leave. But it will resolve nothing." answered Cassandra. I looked at Macaria again.

"She is our sister now." I spoke quietly. I knew how Cassandra felt. She shouted her feeling to me only a few nights before. These Greeks arriving meant something bigger then Helen. Bigger than any of us.

"Then she is a Princess of Troy that burns this nation to the ground. " Cassandra said turning back to me.

"Don't say that"

"Go now. Father will be meeting the council in a few hours. Occupy yourselves with the Queen of Sparta. Romance your husband. Our time is precious." she said softly.

She seemed overtired by lack of sleep and too much resentment. Macaria walked over and pulled her close and I heard her whisper in Cassandra's ear, begging her stop saying things like that. Cassandra let her go and shook her head again. Macaria looked at me and frowned. It was time to leave. Cassandra had enough of us. I bit my lip and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, sister. Apollo will hear your prayers." I said.

Cassandra snorted in protest and huffed back to the window and stared down at the Trojan and Greek troops.

"It's too late for that."

Macaria walked back to my side and together we walked down the steps. I thought about Cassandra. she made wild predictions left and right. She was one of many Trojan royals that feared what Helen's presence would do. However, she was the only to say anything. Helen. I wondered if she was in her room. was she upset? Relieved? Frightened?

I was determined to find out about this Queen of Sparta.


	9. Queen of Sparta and Trojan Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hey I'm back after 5 years. Literally 5 years. Wow..um...This story wasn't that great to begin with but, I'm going to try to continue this story. I'm going to try to do my best. K? I started these years ago even before I even knew this website. My characters had no substance. I'm trying to fix that now.

Chapter 7. Queen of Sparta and Trojan Princess

I made my way up another winding staircase to look for Helen. I didn't know what I wanted to ask what, what I wanted to know. I just felt she could explain what was going on here more than any one of us.

As I sauntered around winding hallways, I realized this was the first time I didn't have an answer for anything. People have sought me out for my inputs for years. I had o answers right now. I barely had a proper question to ask. I was confused, scared, and more worried than I had been in forever. I had never been in this position. I was royalty. What more did I need? I had servants to look after me and worry for me. But at this moment I found myself worrying about servants like Jacinta.

I finally arrived to Paris and Helen's chamber. Taking a breath I knocked swiftly.

"Helen? It is Nerita."

I waited. I couldn't hear anything through the locked door. I knocked again.

"Please?" I whispered.

Then there was a faint hustling and I heard the lock come undone. The door opened slowly and Helen revealed herself. Her eyes were and her hair a mess. She stood there with her weight against the door and sniffled.

"Please come in." she motioned, moving out of the way to let me in. I walked in and peered around the room. The blankets were strewn around the room as were a sandal. It looked as though Helen had been frantically searching for something. That or frantically pacing.

We stared at each other for an awkward moment before I spoke up.

"I want to know why you are here. I want to know..something" I said exasperatedly. It was obvious why she was here. But I needed reasoning.

Helen bit her lip and nodded. she beckoned me to her bed and we sat.

"I was a ghost, a shadow of what I could have been. I lived my life in Sparta existing but not really there." she began. She looked down from me and sniffed again. I put my hand on her shoulder and have it a squeeze for her to continue.

"Your brothers came to my land looking for peace. They sat with Menelaus and feasted. There was friendship there was joy. But I could feel nothing. I could only observe as i had always down. I wanted to feel something but I could not. I thought that was how my life would always be. Until I saw your brothers. I saw how fiercely Hector worked for peace and how much Paris loved to live. I saw how much love their was between them and that's when I realized there was more to life than just me existing. I could become something." she whispered.

I looked at her thoughtfully. I couldn't imagine living as a queen surrounded by those that love her but not feeling anything. I wanted to hear more. I squeezed again.

"One night I could barely make it through dinner. I felt as though I could not bear the festivities any longer. I left the hall and began to wander the halls as I had nearly every night for all my years in Sparta. I turned around on winding hallway and saw him, your brother Paris. He looked surprised to see me as he had secluded himself as well as was gazing at tapestry. He saw how distraught and pulled me in for an embrace. And then I..." She stopped for a second. "we went to my chambers. I was able to sneak him out a few hours later. The next night the same thing happened. The final night your brothers were in Sparta I could barely breathe. I knew I would most likely never see Paris again. It killed me to think of that. I left the feast again as soon as the toasts were over. I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I went to my room and looked at the empty reflection of myself when Paris came in. I knew I had to end this affair, I knew I should have. But the love I have for Paris is unlike anything I have ever felt. I feel as though he can see me, the real me. It killed me to know that I would be losing that in a few hours. That is when your brother told me to come here. To live in Troy and be princess like you and Andromache. I thought he was joking. I couldn't do that. But as I laid there next to him knowing I would lose this sense of relief whenever I was near him overtook me. I awoke early the next morning and boarded the Trojan boat. We set sail before Paris told Hector. I could hear Hector yelling at Paris for his foolishness. I felt terrible. I still feel terrible." she finished. She looked up to seemed reaction.

My eyes were wide at this tale and I'm sure my mouth was half open. I couldn't fathom how a clandestine affair turned to hundreds of Greek soldiers on my shores. It didn't seem justified.

"Do you think Menelaus will take you back?" I asked quietly.

Helen looked as though she could cry at any second. She closed her eyes and I saw the tears begin to fall down her pale cheeks.

"He will kill Paris and I both for what I done.' she sobbed. I rubbed her shoulder as I responded.

"Paris was a part of it too." I said.

"But I should have stopped it. Tried harder. anything. Look what I have done!" she wailed and clasped her head into her hands. She sobbed for a few minutes. I could only watch her and pet her hair and mutter "there, there" every so often. I didn't how to respond to this. After a few minutes she seemed to calm down a little bit. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she looked back at me.

"I am sorry for this. It was never my intention." she said solemnly, bowing her head again.

"I know." I said simply as I began to get up from my seat. I straightened up my chiton and looked at her.

"It will be fine. Our walls are strong and Paris will never let you go. That you can be sure of. "

Helen smiled weakly at the comment and began to rise.

"Take a bath and rest your eyes and mind. I'll send in a maid soon." I said to Helen. She whispered a thank you and began to fix her hair. I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Thank you. Thank you for just talking to me." she said gratefully. Her eyes were brimming with fresh tears I could see. I reached out and kissed her forehead.

"You are my sister now and a fellow princess of Troy. " I said strongly looking at her in the eyes.

She nodded and opened the door for me. She smiled more and bid me thanks again and hid her face behind the door once more.

I stood outside the doorway and sighed. I don't know if anything she said answered any of questions I could still not form but it would have to do. I couldn't hate her. This whole thing just seemed to out of proportion. How could the Greeks even prove Helen was up in these walls, hiding in our chambers?

I sighed again and began to walk. I looked up and saw a dreadful night.

Rhodanthe.


	10. Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all.

I stood and looked at my sister for a few moments. I shook my head in frustration and began to walk.

"Where are you planning on going?" she asked acidly. I put my hand up to block her face and words.

"Rhoadnathe, enough. I do not wish to hear whatever you feel like saying. There's is more important things happening."

"I realize that sister. And you just left the room of the person that caused this."

I stared at my younger sister in anger. Could anyone see past Helen's Spartan heritage to the fact she made our brother happy? Did no one else think there could be more to this woman? I started to walk again. This time Rhodanthe grabbed my arm as I walked past her. As I still stared ahead she began to speak.

"You are not worth more than a common street-walker. You know that don't you? You know that is why you will not speak to me." she whispered. I kept my icy glare forward.

"Let go."

"Say I'm right, sister." she cooed with malice.

"Let. Go." I gritted through me teeth. With that she smirked and released her grip on my arm. I began walking again as she stood before Helen's chamber with a sly grin on her face. I sped away as quickly as I could and made my way back to my chambers. I swung open my doors and crawled on to bed, and the only thing to block out the noise outside was the sounds of my tears

* * *

I awoke some time later to someone shaking my arm. Surprised, I looked over and found Andromache standing over me her hands on my arm. She looked calmer than earlier, perhaps a little less tense.

"Hector will return soon. He wishes to speak to all of us."

Hector. Hearing my older brother's name made me sit up. If Hector was coming, Kyros would surely be joining him not soon after. Did their return mean the battling was over? Was it done?

"Is it finished?" I whispered to my sister-in-law. Andromache sighed and tilted her head.

"I hope so. Quickly now, your father has been pacing for hours." She beckoned me off the bed and we walked together out of my chamber.

As we walked I looked over at Andromache. She looked lost in her own world and I could only imagine what she was thinking, Andromache bore no love for Greece, well one Greek in particular. Only a few years before, Andromache's father and brothers were slain by the warrior Achilles. One man took away her family. I wondered if she was worried if Achilles had made this voyage here to Troy. Almost impulsively, I put my arm around her.

"Hector will have all the answers." I said reassuringly. She didn't look at me, merely nodded as if to humor me. When we entered the great hall her eyes darted to the front of the room to where my brother was standing talking to a few men. He was talking with much emotion to few of the men up front. I saw my father sitting on his throne. He had a frown on his face. He watched Hector explaining things. His eyes moved to the back where Andromache, myself and a few of my sisters were walking in. He motioned us to come forward. Clasping his arm on Hector's should he smiled slightly.

"You may begin, my son." he said to Hector. My brother nodded shortly and began to speak.

"Brothers and sisters, I come to you today as more than a brother. I come to you as the general of the Trojan army. Our nation is under attack. Our beaches are taken, our temple sacked. But we are not fully taken. Our walls still stand strong. I am here today t implore no one ever ventures out of the palace. I mean nowhere. Not even into the rest of the city. We stand strong still, but we must take pre-caution still." Hector spoke gravelly looking around at the Trojan faces.

"They'll never take our walls" cried a councilman.

"They'll never take us Trojans." cried another one.

Hector looked grave at that last remark. Clearing his throat, he spoke again.

"I also stand before you heartbroken. The temple was desecrated and sacked. I fear that..

Don't say it brother. Don't say it.

"I fear Briseis may have been killed." he said shortly.

My sisters all began to wail at once. Macaria wept into Andromache's arms as the latter looked up with tear filled eyes at my brother. Hector's dark eyes began to brim with tears as he nodded sadly.

"Tonight we will celebrate our victory over the Greeks and t celebrate Briseis' life. May she cross the River Styx in peace." my father said standing up.

Victory? What victory? Men lined our beaches and my cousin was dead? How do claim victory? Surely, we would win this war. But not today. We needed another day to prove our worth. I dared not say these things aloud. Though I did see Hector frown when Father said we claimed victory.

"That is all we have for the ladies. Now we speak of how to banish the remainder of these Greeks." my father said dismissing us with a flick of his hand. I stayed rooted to my spot. What have the archers? Where was Kyros?

Hector turned to talk to the councilmen, a few who watched me curiously wondering why a girl was trying to listen to political matters.

"Hector!" I called.

My older brother looked up and looked sad. He gave me a small smile though.

"The archers are returning soon." he said quietly.

I nodded gratefully. I bowed to him and my father. I whispered a small thanks to them. I sped from the room before tears could consume me again.

* * *

Briseis was dead.

My father could focus on nothing but this present war.

Hector feared the worst.

These were the only things I knew right now. I also knew I could fix none of these.

I returned back to my room and I found Kyros had not returned yet. I sniffled and shuffled around the room. I picked up the hem of my skirt and forced myself to go my balcony overlooking the ocean. I wanted to see it. I wanted see what remained. When I walked across the marble, I gazed on my shores. There were so many boats. I couldn't imagine how these Greeks managed to fit on the sands. I looked more and clutched my stomach in disgust. The grotesque sight that I say was the amount of blood that drenched the sands. Huge spaces of red encircled boats and tents. I could see men lifting up lifeless bodies and begin piling them onto carts, and sending them away for burning. I shook my head. Foolish men to come upon our shores. We would have victory soon. I knew it. I just hated that it came at the price of my cousin's life.

I bowed my head at the thought of Briseis. I wished her a pleasant afterlife and prayed someone would at least give her coins for fare for the boatman. I doubted that, but I prayed for that. I prayed this war would end soon. Father sounded hopeful, though Hector looked perplex. I'm sure Paris had no opinion what so ever.

Paris. Where was my twin? I had not seen him at all today, not at the meeting nor at Helen's. Where could he be? I gave a last look over my shore and shook my head in anger. I wanted my family around me right now. I wanted my husband. I wanted my twin. I wanted Cassandra and be with me right now. I wanted Briseis. I just wanted my family.

As if on cue, my door opened and walked in a very tired (and dirty) Kyros. I looked at him with hungry eyes and he gazed back looking a mixture of exhaustion and relief. I rushed to him as he slumped over on the bed and began to take off his leg armor. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. I felt him stop taking his armor off and bring his arms around me. We stayed in that position for a long time. After a few minutes, he rubbed my shoulder.

"And how your day?' he asked with a playful grin on his face. I began to smile when Briseis's face flashed though my mind and all the frustration I had felt today spilled out and I began to cry again. Startled, Kyros threw his arms around me again.

"My dear, I am so sorry. I meant no harm!" he apologized rocking me slowly.

"It's Briseis..she's dead." I choked out. I hiccupped and buried myself into his shoulder. He sobbed for a little more as he patted my head. He whispered "shh" over and over and I began to calm down again, but I felt an ache in my heart, and I didn't know how to fix that.


End file.
